Some embodiments relate to speech detection, and more particularly, to multiple pitch detection process.
Known speech detection process do not provide accurate pitch period estimates when a speech signal includes noise or other interfering harmonics. One reason for this is that known speech detection process models speech signals based on one-dimensional functions. Data generated by such one-dimensional functions can be more susceptible to variations and deviations from true values due to noise or harmonic interactions.
Known speech detection process also do not provide accurate pitch period estimates when a signal includes two voices that have substantially the same pitch or have pitches that are multiples of one another. Because the pitch periods of the two voices are similar, known speech detection process cannot distinguish the pitch period of one voice from the pitch period of the other voice. As a result, some known speech detection process typically are only suitable for use on signals that include no voice, one voice or two voices that do not have the same pitch.
Thus, a need exists for an improved system and method for multiple pitch detection. More specifically, a need exists for an improved system and method for analyzing speech signals based on multi-dimensional data. Additionally, a need exists for an improved system and method for estimating pitch periods when two or more voices have similar pitches.